Just a Thought
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: no sums... just read. RnR please...


**Just a Thought**

Kamu selalu berpikir semuanya begitu sempurna bukan?

Ya, sangat sempurna. Semua hal-hal yang terjadi kau anggap baik.

Kematianmu, bukankah kau begitu senang ketika mengetahui bahwa waktumu akan segera berhenti? Sayangnya, kau terbangun dan menemukan bahwa tempatmu terbangun bukanlah surga atau neraka dimana jiwa-jiwa orang mati bertempat tinggal, melainkan sebuah surga dimana kau dikutuk menjadi sebuah keberadaan yang mempunyai umur yang begitu panjang.

Tapi, kutukan itu juga bagus bukan? Orang-orang selalu berbicara tentang bagaimana memperoleh keabadian. Bukankah kau senang kau bisa mendapatkan hal yang begitu mereka inginkan? Lagipula dengan waktumu yang bergulir begitu lamban, kau bisa memperhatikan perkembangan manusia-manusia egois itu bukan?

Ya, dengan begitu, kau juga menemukan manusia-manusia yang berharga bagi keberadaan yang tak jelas sepertimu, yang bukan makhluk hidup, tapi juga tak sepenuhnya mati. Kau merasa manusia-manusia itu berharga, kan? Ya, tentu saja... sampai pada suatu hari mereka mati dan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi.

Tapi, tak apa. Ketika mereka mati, kamu menjadi bebas lagi. Sendirian memang lebih baik, karena itu, kau menjauhi segala hal yang bersifat sementara, dan sama sekali tidak memandang yang bersifat selamanya. Kau benci... kau membenci semua. Aku benar kan?

Kau tidak suka berpikir semua hal buru kememang buruk. Kau lebih suka melihat sisi baik dari keburukan itu.

Mati tenggelam. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit. Apalagi saat udara meninggalkan ronga dadamu dengan begitu perlahan. Dadamu serasa terbakar dengan sangat pelan. Tapi kau masih tetap melihat sisi baiknya, kan?

Ya, setidaknya kau akan mati sebentar lagi. Kau sudah bosan dengan hidupmu. Lalu bukankah alam dibawah air itu begitu indah? Tidak?

Ah, benar. Darah dari luka tusukan pisau didadamu itu malah mebuat semuanya merah. Daripada indah, lebih cocok disebut cantik kan? Kau memang suka warna merah, kan?

Siapa yang melukaimu?Oh, ayahmu sendiri, sang raja yang begitu sempurna dimata orang lain. Tapi apakah dia juga sempurna bagimu? Sepertinya ya. Dia mencitaimu, bukankah kau juga mencintainya?

Tapi dia membunuhmu.

Tapi hal itu tak ada kaitannya dengen hatimu sekarang. Kau tak lagi mencintainya. Kalian sudah terlalu jauh sekarang. Tapi kau masih baik-baik saja dengan itu kan? Terlebih lagi saat kau melihat shinshou berambut merah bernama Touda.

Kau menyukainya, shikigami berambut merah itu. Tapi dia terlalu jauh dari gapaianmu. Maka kau bersikap seolah kau tidak memandangnya kan? Padahal kau tahu, hatimu meronta. Jantungmu rasanya hampir terlompat dari mulutmu.

Kau bahkan tidak tahan terus menjauhinya. Bahkan sebenarnya kau ingin menjadikan dirimu tumbal agar dia tidak mati. Kau tidak tahan melihatnya menderita. Tapi, apa kau tahu? Kau menjauhinya dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya menderita.

Tapi tak apa. Dia selamanya berada diluar gapaianmu. Jika kau membencinya, dia membencimu, kalian berdua saling membenci, bukankah hal itu juga baik? Setidaknya jika dia membencimu untuk hal yang bukan salahmu, kau akan membencinya kan? Dengan begitu juga, kau tidak akan peduli jika dia selamanya jauh darimu. Benar kan?

Ya, kau selalu memandang setiap sisi baik suatu masalah dalam 'hidup'mu, walaupun kau tidak selalu menyukai keputusan dirimu sendiri. Tapi hal itu juga baik. Setidaknya dengan begitu, kau tidak usah terus terikat dengan perasaanmu kan? Aku benar kan?

Hey, jawab. Ayolah, jawab aku. Hey, apakah kau merasa dirimu begitu menyedihkan sehingga kau tidak menjawabku? Ya, kurasa kau memang berpikiran begitu. Benar, kan, Seiryuu?

Ah... kau tetap tidak menjawabku. Kau hanya melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama. Kurasa... memang begini kan rasanya berbicara pada diri sendiri?

***

**Ini tadinya mau kubikin pair Seiryuu-Guren, malah akhirnya jadi Seiryuu-centric. **

**Yang ngerti baca! Yang suka Review! Yang ga suka.... flame aja, asal jangan kejam-kejam banget, seperti bilang 'go to hell aja'... aku masih trauma dengan kejadian di flame kayak gini...**


End file.
